A Spy-ectacular Goofy Movie
by CloverofCourage
Summary: It was just another day of summer at Spoonerville State, when suddenly Max Goof, his friends, and his father get captured! They get sent into a spy agency...where they must complete a mission in order to save the world! And what makes it worse...their college enemy has to come along with them! Bradley/OC (Rated T for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the Goofy Movie Characters, just my OCs: Maylin Chong, Bryce Uppercrust, and Jack Hills. (I may add a few more OCs) Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"So, these are the 5 people that will actually do this mission along with your nephew?"

_"Yes."_

_"I don't know about this...they look unexprienced for this...and young...except for that guy. He's looks like a total..."_

_"Goof? I know. But we'll train them...Look, Jack, there's nobody out there that will do this."_

_"Do you have any idea how your nephew would react to this?!"_

_"I know events that happened between him and them last semester, but he'll learn to get along with them, eventually."_

_"...If you say so, sir."  
_

* * *

It was a nice summer day in Spoonerville State, and Max was outside skateboarding with his best friends, PJ, Bobby and May.

"Can you believe it's summer already?" May said, sitting on the edge of the Zipper line.

"Well, the year flies by when you're having fun." Max smiled, doing a trick that took him 3 weeks to master.

"Nice, Maximilian!" Bobby cheered, giving him a high-five.

"Thanks..." He sighed dreamily.

"Uh, Max, what's up with you?" PJ asked.

"Roxanne and I are going to the movies tomorrow." Max's smile brightened. "She called me last night."

"Oooooh, Roxanne, huh?" Bobby nudged him playfully.

"Sweet! Can I come along? I'll bring my little Java bean." PJ asked.

"Sure, Peej. It's a double date." He grinned. Bobby opened his mouth to say something but he cut him off. "You can bring Stacey with you, Bob."

"Wow, you're like, a mind reader or somethin'." Bobby looked surprised, then grinded to a stop, doing a brief dance. "Now it's a tr-iple date!"

"Hey, May, you should come along too." Max said.

May wrinkled her nose. _And be a third wheel? I don't think so._ "Thanks, Max. But I think I'll have to pass."

"Huh? Why?" Max looked stunned.

"M-My friend, Joanne is gonna take me shopping, tomorrow. I promised her." May lied, hoping that excuse will save her skin...er, fur, to be exact. She tugged on her blackish blue ponytail.

"Aww...it won't be fun without you." Bobby frowned.

"Don't worry or even think about me, you guys. You go and have fun on your dates." May said, trying to ignore her sadness and give them her best grin.

"You sure?" PJ raised an eyebrow.

"Sure than ever." May nodded, but deep down she was furious. _I don't believe this. My best friends have DATES! And I'm the odd one out._

"Hey, guys, we should get going. My dad's ordering pizza for dinner." Max licked his lips.

"Is it peppa-roni and cheeeese-za?" Bobby said coolly. PJ bursted into laughter, which made May snap out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." Max chuckled.

"Awwwright! I'm in!" Bobby fist pumped the air.

"Me too." PJ nodded.

"And moi." May smiled, putting on her headphones. She turned on her Discman, putting on some 80s music. She remembered Bradley suggested an artist for her way back when they were dating in the beginning of the year, and she listened to the songs ever since. _That Brad may be a jerk, but he has good taste in music._

"Of course. We are having a sleepover at my house, after all." Max started skating home, with his friends following him.

They got to Max's house, kicking up their boards and got inside.

"Hiya guys!" Goofy greeted amiably, setting the box of pizza on the table.

"Hey, Dad." Max waved.

"Hi Mr. Goof." PJ and May greeted at the same time.

Bobby sniffed the air deeply. "Piiiizzzzzzzzzaaaaa..."

"Bobby, you sound like a zombie." May giggled, sitting at the dinner table.

"Correction, he _i__s_ a zombie...except he doesn't eat brains. Just pizza." PJ said, taking a seat right beside Max.

"And loves canned cheese." She added, making PJ grin.

"Alright, kids, time to eat!" As soon as Goofy opened the box, the teens grabbed slices of pizza and munched on it.

"Mmmm...Scrhumptious..." Bobby muffled, food in his mouth.

"Eww, Bob, swallow that." May looked at him with disgust. "You're gonna make me loose my appetite."

Bobby swallowed. "Sorry, Maaaaaaayliiiin."

May giggled.

Suddenly, they heard a hissing sound from the refrigerator and it was shaking violently.

"Woah, what's with the fridge?" Bobby raised an eyebrow, melted cheese dripping down from the corners of his mouth.

"Dad, did you overload the refrigerator with food again?" Max asked, exasperated.

"Gawrsh, Maxie, it wasn't me." Goofy got up and walked over to the fridge, opening it. Pink fumes bursted out, completely covering the kitchen in a matter of seconds. Once the father and the teens inhaled it, they collapsed, falling asleep.

"We got 'em, sir." The adult, who wore a tuxedo, and a gas mask came out of the shadows, spoke through the walkie-talkie.

"Good. Get them on the jet immediately...time is precious." The voice muttered from the walkie-talkie, loud enough for the 4 men to hear.

He put the walkie-talkie away, facing the 4 men. "You heard him. grab 'em and let's go."

* * *

_"Get up!"_

"Uuggggh..." Max groaned, opening his eyes. His vision focused on PJ, Bobby and May who were awake...and wearing a blue skydiving outfit.

"About time." PJ sighed, giving him a skydiving outfit, the same color as his. "Put this on..."

"What? What's going on? Where are we?" Max got up, taking the outfit, looking confused. "And why are you wearing that...?"

"Duudeee...first of all, we're on a jet to Peru." Bobby said, pointing out the window. Max strided over to the window, his eyes widening.

"I don't believe this..." Max muttered, viewing the city from high above.

"And secondly, believe it or not...we have jump off of this jet in ten minutes." May panicked.

"WHAT?!" Max shouted.

"Apparently the pilot doesn't have time to descend to the ground...he's in a hurry to make some...'deliveries'." May made air quotes with her fingers.

"But WHY are we being kidnapped?!" Max yelled. "And forced to jump off a jet?! Are they trying to kill us?!"

"Kidnapped? Kill you?" A voice said.

Max turned around to see a man, in his 50s, came out, wearing a black business suit. To Max, he looked familiar...

"Who're you?!" Max demanded.

"Calm down, boy. We're not kidnapping you..." The man said. "Or going to kill you."

"Then why are we here?" He asked.

"You'll learn everything when we get to the agency. Because if I tell you now, you'd probably won't believe me."

"Try me." Max challenged.

"Let's just say...you, your father, and your friends here...have been chosen to take on a mission."

"A mission? Like one of those spies on TV do?" Bobby's eyes widened with interest.

"Yes."

"S-weet!" Bobby did another brief dance.

"Except it's a little more different...More challenging...more...dangerous."

Bobby stopped dancing and gulped nervously. "Oooh...that's not so sweet..."

"Why us? Out of all people?" Max asked.

"Glad you asked. When I saw you and your team competing at the College X-Games from TV, I knew what you were capable off. You have it all. Brains, strategy, athleticism...you were just what I needed."

"Wow...um...I don't know what to say..." Max looked stunned.

"Passengers, please prepare for jumping in 4 minutes." The speaker from the ceiling spoke.

"You'd better put on that outfit, boy." The man putted on a backpack.

"Right...uh, what's your name?" Max asked, suiting up.

"Mr. Up-" The man stopped himself. "Please, call me Mr. U."

"Okay, nice to meet you, Mr. U. I'm M-"

"Maximilian Goof." The man cut him off, to Max's surprise. He turned to his friends and gestured to each of his friends. "Peter Pete Junior, Robert Zimmeruski, and Maylin Chong." He let his gaze wander on the sleeping Goofy. "And your father, Goofy Goof."

"Woaaah..." The teens' gaped.

"Stalker much?" Bobby whispered to May.

Goofy got up, yawning and stretching, followed by disoriented sounds. "W-where am I...?"

"Dad!" Max exclaimed. "You're never going to believe this..." Max was about to explain what was going on, when the door of the jet opened, wind coming in from the outside.

"What the?!" Goofy hollered.

"Mr. Goof, everyone! We need to jump, now!" Mr. U yelled above the noise of the wind.

"Are you NUTS?" Max shouted.

"Wait a sec! How d'ya know my name?!" Goofy shouted as well.

"No time for arguments, we need to-"

May cut off Mr. U by screaming, as if she's going to war. She ran past Mr. U and jumped off the jet.

"MAAAAYLINNNN!" Bobby shouted, going after her.

PJ gulped, looking down below. "W-who's next?"

Suddenly, PJ felt a shove, and he fell, screaming with terror.

"PEEEEJ!" Max shireked, running over to the open door, and glared at Mr. U. "You pushed him!"

Mr. U flashed him a smirk before jumping off. "I'll see you at the bottom, boy!"

Max watched him fall and pulling on a parachute. He felt his right hand being held. He looked up to see his own father.

"Son, there's nothin' to afraid of...I'll hold your hand." Goofy suggested, wearing a bag.

At first, Max wanted to protest, but then he nodded, and squeezed his hand. "Ready? One...two..."

The two Goofs shouted before jumping off the jet, "THREE!"

They fell, screaming, and at the right time, they pulled the string of the bag, a parachute popping out that helped them float in midair, to Max's amazement. They could see the whole city of Peru... and parachutes below him. Soon, they landed on top of a building, along with the others.

"That was aweeeesome!" Bobby took off the parachute bag and the outfit.

"I know, right?!" May squealed, poking her head out from the large parachute, removing her goggles.

"Let's NEVER do that again..." PJ shuddered, taking off his jacket.

"Awwww, c'mon, Peej, it wasn't all that bad..." Bobby patted his shoulder.

"We could have DIED!" PJ frowned.

"Congratulations, kids. You passed the test of bravery." Mr. U nodded, pleased with them.

"That was a test? Woooah..." Bobby blinked.

"Now, shall we get inside?" He went through an open door, and they followed. They got into an elevator that took them way below the building, to the basement. When they got out, they were amazed by how the room was completely white...filled with a lot of furniture, gadgets and computers.

"This is so..." Max looked around.

"...Wicked." Bobby finished his sentence.

Goofy reached to touch a gadget that looked similar to a gun when Mr. U swatted his hand.

"Look, but don't touch." He warned.

"Oh. Erm, sorry." Goofy gave him a apologetic smile.

Mr. U motioned them to take a seat in front of the big screen.

Soon, he started to explain the mission. "Duncan Seth, an old friend of mine, was trying to build a time machine to go back to change the past...fortunately, some parts of the machine fell from a jet and landed on some parts of the world while it was being delivered to his place. You need to search and retrieve the parts before his goons do." He clenched his fist. "Because once Duncan finally completes the machine...he'll use it to change the past...and destroy our future."

"Gawrsh...how are we gonna find 'em?" Goofy asked.

"By using a tracking device." Mr. U tossed it over to Goofy, who catched it.

"And what if his goons come after us?" Max asked.

"You will learn to fight back, with combat, of course. You will also get gadgets...oh, and one more thing..." There was a slight edge to his voice.

"What?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Since my nephew is good with heating equipment, he will be coming along with you. He's in college, like you. Going into his senior year, though."

"Oh, cool." Max smiled. "I wonder if he can skateboard...we could use a fifth for the team, so we can enter the Summer X Games in 3 weeks..." He realized he was getting off topic. "Sorry. Heh. It's just...it's always been my best event."

"It's fine. My boy loves to board, like you...shall I bring him in?"

The teens nodded, and Mr. U left the room and came back with Max's rival, Bradley Uppercrust III. Everyone's jaws dropped, but it was Bradley that was shocked of them all.

"WHAT!?" Bradley and Max shrieked at the same time.

"I don't believe this!" Bradley exclaimed. "I'm working with a bunch of **FREAKS!**"

"And we're working with the brat." May muttered under her breath.

"It wasn't our choice, _Brad._" Max snapped.

"Of course it wasn't..._freshmen._" Bradley hissed.

"It's _Sophomore_ now!"

"And it's _Bradley_ to you." Bradley whipped around to his uncle. "Bryce, how could you do this to me?!"

Mr. U shushed him. "Boy, you need to relax. You will do as I say...or I'll tell your father. I won't tolerate your behavior."

Bradley grunted, crossing his arms. "Fine."

May, Bobby, and PJ snickered. Max smirked, but deep down he was angry that his enemy came back. He knew that Bradley will constantly bother not only him, but his friends...and his dad. He figured that he will do the same to him.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Please give me reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

Days have passed, and Max, Goofy and the others have done their training. Mr. U walked over to them with another man beside him.

"Greetings." The man said. "You're ready."

"Oh...good..." May panted, fanning her face. "I'm sweating like a pig."

"Lady, Gentlemen, this is Jack Hills. He's a scientist here." Mr. U introduced Jack.

"Hey!" Max greeted, and held out a hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

Jack shooked his hand. "Nice to meet you too. Shall we get your gadgets?"

"Ooooohhhh yes!" Bobby howled.

"Whatever." Bradley mumbled.

Jack motioned the others to follow him. They got to a table where the gadgets were. Max noticed a hair dryer. "Um, a hair dryer?"

"Not just any hair dryer." Jack smiled, picked up the hair dryer and handed it to Max. "This can blow out powerful gusts of wind."

"Seriously?" Max attempted to press the trigger when Jack stopped him.

He shook his head. "Um, try that OUTSIDE."

"Ha...riiight." Max nodded. "Gotcha."

Bobby's eyes widened at a canned cheese. He picked it up. "Noooo way!"

"Careful, that cheese is-"

Bobby sprayed the can of cheese into his hand, and tried putting it in his mouth, but it ended up getting stuck to it. "Oh..."

"...Super sticky." Jack sighed, picked up a nail filer , and handed it to May. "This is a laser nail filer. Useful for escaping from traps...or opening locks."

May examined it, looking impressed. "Nice..."

"Hey guys! A-hyuck! Look at me!" Goofy yelled, wearing shoes that made him bounce high up to the ceiling and back down.

"And those are springy shoes." Jack watched him along with Max, May, Bradley and PJ.

"How do you stop this?!" He hollered. Bradley stifled a snicker.

"Just press the button on the-" Jack was cut off when Goofy crashed into another table.

"Dad!" Max and Bobby dashed over to him. "You alright?!"

"Yeeaa..." Goofy rubbed his throbbing head, which was kind of in pain.

"Hey, Max, check this out!" PJ put down a couple of coins on the table and stepped back as far as possible. Then he wore some black gloves and raised them forward to the table. Suddenly, coins starts flying towards him, sticking to his gloves.

"That's so cool!" Max looked amazed. "Those gloves must be magnetic."

_Noooooo, really?_ Bradley thought sarcastically, tossing 3 small gray balls up and down. He accidentally dropped one, and it landed on the floor, smoke exploding out of it. Bradley coughed. "Ack!"

While Jack was distracted, Max turned on the hair dryer, sending powerful gusts of wind to clear the smoke...however, when he turned it off, the group noticed Bradley was blowned away to a wall, his hair messed up. Max, PJ and May tried to hold in their laughter.

"Very funny, _Sophomore_." Bradley seethed, standing up and fixing his hair.

"Funny? I thought it was hilarious." Max laughed.

"Alright, let's get you some transportation shall we?" Jack clasped his hands together, trying to avoid an fight happening. "You have a date with destiny!"

"Date...?" Max eyes widened, remembering something. "Oh no...nononono..." He spun around, shaking PJ's shoulders. "We were supposed to be at the movies with our dates right now!"

PJ's face paled. "Oooh...that's not good..."

Bradley smirked behind their backs. _Ooooh, that's too good..._

"We should call them, bro." Bobby suggested.

"And tell them we're on a secret mission? They won't believe us! We have to make a legitimate excuse." Max panicked.

"Ya can't lie to Roxanne again, Maxie..." Goofy shook his head.

"But she'll think I'm crazy!"

"Please, Maxie?" Goofy pleaded.

Max sighed in defeat. "Fine. You guys have a telephone? I need to make a call before I go..."

Jack was about to say no, when he stopped himself. "Sure, the phone's near a computer. The rest of you, follow me." Jack motioned the group to a garage while Max strided over to the telephone and started dialing Roxanne's number. He waited for Roxanne to answer.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

_Roxanne._ He thought. "Uh, hey, it's, um, Max." He choked out.

"Max!" Roxanne's voice sounded upset. "Where have you been?! Me, Stace, and Mocha have been waiting for you at the ticket booth hours ago!"

"Look, Roxanne, I'm sorry, but..." He sighed. "...Something had happened to not only me, but to Bobby and PJ. Especially my dad." He didn't dare mention May, he thought that she would think that he would be ditching her over May.

"Oh? Like what?" She sounded a bit irritated.

"You see..." Max put together a truth and a lie. "...My dad is on a business trip around the world, and he forced us to come along...I never really wanted to go, Roxanne, I wanted to go with you to the movies."

There was silence at the end of the line. He thought that she didn't take in the excuse.

"Oh, I see...I understand, Max." Her voice sounded happy again. "Where are you now?"

"Peru. Well, we're leaving Peru right now." He answered. "I'm not sure where we're going next." He chuckled nervously.

Roxanne giggled. "Well, when you come back to Spoonerville...bring back something for me?"

"Yeah! Sure." Max agreed.

"Oh! Gotta go. I'll see you when you get back, Max." She said.

"Okay, and, Roxanne?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He cooed, blushing.

"...I love you too, Max. Bye!" She hung up. Max put the phone down and gave the biggest sigh of relief.

"Maxie! C'mon, let's go!" Goofy shouted from afar. Max smiled and dashed over, following him into the garage. Max was amazed at the large green Jeep. When he got in, he noticed that all the seats were taken... except for one...right beside Bradley. Max scowled, taking a seat right beside him. Bradley shifted away from him as the two glared daggers at each other.

Goofy got in the driver's seat. "Okie dokie! Bobby will be our navigator." He tossed a tracking device to Bobby, who catched it.

"Oookay...let's see..." Bobby started tapping on a few buttons. "...The first piece is in...the Amazon Rainforest. In Brazil."

"Alrighty, Brazil it is!" Goofy started the engine, and drove out of the garage, heading outside.

"Good luck!" Jack waved.

* * *

It was a long drive to Brazil, but they eventually got there, and they were only a few miles away of reaching to the Amazon Forest.

The drive was pretty silent, minus Bradley's light snoring. Max chuckled at him. "Aww, how cute, Brad's asleep."

PJ and May looked over, and started to snicker.

"And drooling on his sweater." PJ pointed out.

"Should have brought a camera with me...so I can record this and show it to the student body." Max grinned.

"Son, that's a little harsh..." Goofy shook his head, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I was just kidding." Max said. _Not._

"Oh... a-hyuck!" Goofy chuckled.

"Duuuu-uuudes, we're here!" Bobby exclaimed, pointing at the Rainforest.

"Finally..." May sighed, removing her headphones.

The Jeep entered the rainforest. The 5 were amazed at the trees, the animals, and the tropical birds flying all over the place.

The tracking device vibrated in Bobby's hands. Bobby looked down and noticed the red dot on the screen became green.

"Stop here!" He said, and Goofy pressed on the brakes, pulling to a stop near the tallest tree they had never seen.

"Is this where the first piece is?" PJ asked, looking up at the tree through a window. "How are we gonna get it?"

"Well, we don't have a harness." May said. "Let alone a ladder-"

Suddenly, Goofy accidentally pressed a button with his elbow, and a ladder popped out from the top of the jeep, stretching high to the top.

"...Oh." May looked surprised. "I guess this ride is more than just a jeep."

"Well, yeah, what did you expect?" PJ raised an eyebrow. "It's some type of spy car."

"Anyway...who wants to climb?" Max asked. Then there was silence, and everyone (except Bradley, who is still sleeping) turned to Bobby.

"What?" Bobby looked puzzled, then got the idea after a few seconds. "Why moi?"

"You did do rock climbing back in the X-Games." May said.

"Yeeaah, but this is different!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Please, Bob?" Max pleaded.

Bobby sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you owe me, dude." He got out of the Jeep, and climbed on top of it. Then he started climbing up the ladder. When he got to the top, he felt the device vibrating in his pocket like crazy. He glanced at a piece of a clock, which was sitting on a bird's nest. Luckily the bird wasn't home yet, so he grabbed the piece and started to climb down, when an arrow was shot and pinned Bobby's shirt sleeve to the tree.

"W-what the-?!" He gasped. Another arrow was shot, and this time he dodged it, but unfortunately, he stumbled back, falling off of the ladder.

Goofy and the others noticed someone crash landed on a bush.

"Bobby!" Max called, getting out of the vehicle and running over to him. "Bobby! Are you alright?!"

Bobby adjusted his glasses and held the piece of the clock in the air. "Yeah, man. The bush broke my fall...by the way, you still owe me." He got off the bush, dusting the leaves off of him.

Max's chuckle was cut short when a few other arrows were shot towards them.

"Duck!" Max shouted, and they ducked. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

They hopped back into the Jeep, as more arrows were shooting at them.

"Dad, drive!" Max panicked, and Goofy started to drive off at full speed. From the rearview, he could see two vehicles following them and throwing bombs at them. They dodged each one, hearing and witnessing explosions through the window. They were close to getting out of the rainforest, but there was an ocean ahead.

"Shootshootshoot..dead end!" PJ shouted, enough to jolt Bradley awake.

"What the-?!" Bradley quickly rubbed his eyes and straightened up on his seat. "What's going on?!"

Another bomb went off, the Jeep dodging it aggressively.

"We're gonna die!" PJ shrieked.

"We're _what_?" Bradley's eyes widened in fear.

"Dad, do something!" Max panicked. "Press another button!"

Goofy looked at all the buttons, which were the same color. He couldn't choose the right one.

"Time is running out, Mr. G...!" May looked anxious.

"I don't know which button!" Goofy hesitated, hovering his finger over the buttons.

"PRESS ANY BUTTON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Bradley snarled, which startled Goofy, making him press a button. Suddenly, the Jeep shifted into a jet, and it took off, hovering over the ocean and into the sky.

Max and the others looked out the window, noticing the two vehicles pulled to a stop as soon as they reached the end of the surface.

"Woo-hoo!" Everyone cheered, except Bradley, who gave a sigh of relief, a small smile crawling up on his face. He looked around to see that there was more than 6 seats, and realized he didn't need to sit beside Max anymore, so he immediately got up and sat at the end of the row of seats, opening a magazine and started to read. _Ah. All better now..._

"One down, more to go...what's the next stop, Bob?" Max asked.

"...Antarctica." Bobby announced. "That place is coooold."

"But not as cold as the ice king here." PJ whispered to May and secretly pointed over at Bradley.

"You got that right." May giggled.

_Ice King? Is that the best he's got? ...I'm not that cold..._ "I heard that." Bradley rolled his eyes. _My uncle is nuts. Putting me in a group of SOPHOMORES...along with the loon old man. Ugh, please let this all be over...  
_

* * *

When they got to Antarctica, Goofy, Max, Bobby, PJ and May putted on the appropriate clothing for winter before heading outside: Warm jackets, gloves, boots, etc.

May noticed Bradley was sitting back, sipping coffee and reading a book.

"Um, aren't you coming?" May asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Bradley replied plainly, not even looking at her. "So deal with it."

May was about to say something when PJ put a hand on her shoulder.

"No." PJ shook his head. "Don't waste your breath."

May looked at PJ's hand and then at his face. She sighed. "You're right."

The two headed out, following the others and leaving Bradley behind. Soon, the 5 started to search for the second piece of the clock.

"Are we there yet?" PJ asked Bobby.

"Nope." Bobby said.

5 minutes have passed. "How about now?" PJ asked.

"Nope." Bobby answered.

It seemed like every 5 minutes PJ would ask the same question.

"Peej, if you don't be quiet...I'll spray that can of sticky cheese to zip your mouth." Bobby groaned.

"Sorry, man." PJ gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm just bored...and tired-"

"Found it!" Bobby stopped in his pace, noticing the red dot on the screen became green.

"In the snow?" PJ started digging the snow with his gloves. Everyone pitched in and helped until they saw something shiny.

Max took it out, and it was the next piece of the clock.

"**EUREKA!**" Goofy shouted, doing a happy dance. Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"Oh...this can't be good..." Bobby looked worried.

"AVALANCHE!" May screamed, pointing at the avalanche that's coming for them. Goofy and the boys screamed and started running down the hill as fast as they can.

They noticed a few pieces of cardboard laying on the snow, and they used it as snowboards, surfing down the hill and going into the cave.

"Everyone alright...?" Max asked, stepping off of the cardboard.

"Yeah." They chorused.

"Well, there goes our way out." Bobby sighed, pointing at the huge pile of snow that blocked the entrance of the cave.

"Greeeeeaaat..." PJ rolled his eyes. "So now what?"

"We find another way out." Max decided, starting to explore the cave. The group followed him.

"Gawrsh, this place shore is dark..." Goofy said.

They kept on walking until they saw an opening that lead outside, but it was at the ceiling of the cave, and below them were ice shards that pointed upwards like knives.

"This is hopeless..." Max muttered, sitting on a rock. "We're never getting out of here."

Bobby hated it when Max gave up. He knew there was always hope. "Come on, Maximilian, there has to be a way to get up there without falling to our deaths..."

"How can there be?" Max shot a upset look at Bobby. "Nobody's ever coming for us! This is all my fault, I never should have agreed to do this...mission!"

"Son, it ain't your fault..." Goofy knelt down and put a hand on Max's shoulder.

Max looked up at Goofy. "You're right...it's not my fault..." His upset expression changed into anger and he removed his hand. "It's all your fault!"

Goofy jumped back in surprise.

"If you had just kept your voice low we wouldn't be in this mess!" Max growled as Goofy looked sorrowful. "And now, we're stuck in this place for the rest of our lives! **ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!**"

"Max!" May got in between him and Goofy. "Blaming others isn't going to get us anywhere!"

"Maylin's right, Max." Bobby nodded. "What matters now, is finding a way to leave this place."

Max calmed down, and realized what he had done. "I...I'm so sorry, dad. I never should have yelled at you...ugh...it's just..."

"It's fine, Maxie." Goofy cut him off, giving him a smile. Then he looked through his pocket. "Somethin' in there is making me feel uncomfortable..." He took out a broken walkie-talkie.

"A walkie-talkie?" Bobby happily took it.

"But it's broken..." PJ sighed.

Bobby examined it. "No, man, actually...it still works!" He grinned.

That's when Max got an idea. "Guys! Brad's back at the jet...maybe if we can contact him..."

PJ looked at him with disbelief. "Max, do you really think Bradley's gonna help us? Do you remember what he did to Tank and you? He left you guys to _die_!"

"Maybe so, but he's our only hope." Max looked down.

"And what if he doesn't listen to us?" May raised an eyebrow.

"He won't listen to us..." Max handed May the walkie-talkie. "But he'll listen to _you._"


	3. Chapter 3

May slowly took the walkie-talkie. _He'll listen to me...?_ She turned on the walkie-talkie.

"Bradley?" She said through the walkie-talkie. "Bradley, can you hear me?"

No response but the sound of the screeching.

"It's me, May." She said. "Listen, we're trapped in a cave near a very tall evergreen tree." She remembered what she last saw before reaching here.

There was no response. She looked up at the others, who gave a sad expression. "Please..." She whispered. "Don't make the same mistake like you did with Tank. You'll regret it, trust me. We need you..._I need you._"

She was about to lose all hope until suddenly, a voice spoke up through the walkie-talkie. "Maylin?"

"Bradley!" A smile formed on her face, along with everyone else. "Listen, we're stuck in a cave! It's near a very tall evergreen tree."

"You're trapped where?"

"In a cave!" She exclaimed.

"I-"

The walkie-talkie stop working. May slowly put it on her lap, looking depressed. "...I think he didn't hear me."

Bobby put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you don't know that...he could have heard you...you did your best."

PJ sighed. "Even if he did, I bet he still wouldn't come. It's all over."

Max kicked the snow in frustration.

* * *

Hours have passed, and everyone felt gloomy...but luckily, they weren't cold, since they're wearing alot of layers.

Bobby drew a picture on the snow as PJ recites his poem,

_"Someone, help us now_

_As we sink under the snow,_

_Sorrow and pain takes over,_

_As our spirits get pulled off_

_like petals on a three-leafed clover."_

"Really, Peej?" May snorted, amusement in her eyes.

"What? I need to be poetic." PJ smiled slightly.

"Dude, that was deep." Bobby commented.

"Thanks." PJ looked over and noticed Max curled up in a ball and his dad trying to comfort him. His smile fell. _Max..._

Suddenly, they heard an explosion, which shook the cave a bit. It alarmed everyone, including Max.

"What the heck?" PJ muttered.

"Come on, let's check it out!" May got up, running to where the entrance was once blocked...the snow made a huge hole, leading it outside.

"FREEDOM!" Bobby shouted with glee, and ran outside. Everyone else followed. They noticed the explosions near Bradley, dusting the snow off his gloves, smirking. "Well, hello there."

"You saved us! A-hyuck!" Goofy brought Bradley for a tight hug.

"Ack!" Bradley coughed. "C-can't...breathe..."

"Sorry!" Goofy let go of him.

"It's...fine..." _Note to self: Take a loooooong shower...bleh..._

Bobby patted him on the back, nodding approvingly.

Bradley mustered a grin. May and Max approached him.

"Nice job, Brad." Max smiled slightly, stuffing his gloved hands in his pockets. "Didn't think you'd actually come."

_Why that little-...How dare he, thinking so LOW of me...but then again, I can't blame him...I didn't bother to save Tank from that fire._ "Well, I did." Bradley snickered. "So you're welcome, Max."

"Okay, let's get out of here!" Bobby was already near the Jet from a distance.

Max chuckled before walking ahead of Bradley. "Come on, let's go."

Bradley started to follow him.

"Hey."

He turned his head to the voice. _May._

May gives him a heart-warming smile as she's walking with him. "Thanks...for saving us."

Bradley was surprised. "Uh...yeah...no problem..." May's words echoed in his head, which makes him shudder a bit: _I need you..._

"Uh, you okay?" She asked.

"Um, yeah...j-just cold..." He gives her a smile.

"Don't worry..." She looks ahead. "...We're almost there."

"Great."

"Cool."

"Amazing."

"Fabulous."

They looked at each other, and then glanced away.

_Gee, and I thought I was the awkward one._ May thought.

* * *

"Rise 'n shine! We're here!" Goofy landed the jet near the Great Barrier Reef, where the 3rd piece of the clock was located.

The teens opened their eyes, yawning and stretching.

"We are?" Bobby rubbed his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

"Yeeep." Goofy got up. "But before we go, let's have some breakfast!"

"No thanks, dad!" Max grabbed his swimming shorts, the tracking device, goggles and snorkels. "I'm gonna find the 3rd piece of the clock."

Bobby stood up, "I'm so with you, Maximilian." He also grabbed his shorts, goggles and snorkels.

"Wait, you two! Ya need yer 3 three squares a day, y'know!" Goofy protested.

"I'll have breakfast later, see ya dad!" Max and Bobby got off the jet, changed into their shorts in the change room, wore their goggles and snorkels and got into the ocean.

Goofy frowned and turned around. "You guys want break-" He noticed that May, Bradley, and PJ were gone too. "Huh?"

He looked through the window, seeing that they went after Max and Bobby.

"Teenagers..." He chuckled. "A-hyuck!"

* * *

"Hey, Max." Bradley smirked as they were floating on the water. "First one to get the piece gets to pull a prank on the loser."

"Ohohoho..." Max chuckled and shook hands with him. "You got a deal."

"Be ready to lose, Sophomore!" Bradley putted on his goggles and snorkels and dived down into the ocean.

"I wouldn't count on it, Braaad..." Max said, and turned to his friends. "Come on, guys, let's get it before he does."

May giggled, and followed Max and the others, going underwater.

They started searching, swimming past the colorful fishes. Max looked down at the tracking device, seeing that they were close.

10 minutes later, they found the 3rd piece in a clam's mouth. May tickled it's nose, causing it to sneeze it out. May grabbed it, and looked at it, pleased with herself.

Suddenly, she was punched clear in the jaw, causing her to jerk back. The strange swimmer grabbed the piece and swam off. This pretty much ticked off May, so she swam after him. Max, Bobby, and PJ followed her.

_That little dirtbag thinks he can escape me?! I will CRUSH him._ May was not one to be messed with. She swam faster until she reached to him, grabbing him by the leg. The swimmer tried to escape but she tightened the grip. This gave Max the chance to grab the piece from him and swim off. But from the corner of his eye, he saw another swimmer, strangling PJ to death.

_Darn it!_ Max thought angrily, realizing what this meant. PJ...or the piece of the clock. That choice was obvious. He gestured May to let go of him. May looked at the 3rd piece and then at PJ, then she let go of the swimmer, letting him swim off. The second swimmer let go of PJ and went after the first swimmer.

It took both Max and May to bring him up to the surface of the water. PJ coughed out water. "...T-thanks..."

"You alright?" May looked worried.

"Y-yeah...thanks, you guys." PJ gave them a small smile.

"Ha, anytime, Peej." Max looked ahead. He saw the swimmers climbing on to a speedboat from a distance. "But...they got away..."

"Don't worry...we'll get it back." May touched her jaw as they watched the boat leave. _And I'll have my revenge..._

"Hey, has anyone seen Bobby?" Max asked.

"Over here, Max-man!" The 3 turned to see Bobby on another speedboat.

"Woah, where did you get that?" PJ asked, surprised.

"Borrowed it from a friend of mine." Bobby said. "Now are we gonna get what is ours or what?"

Max, PJ and May hopped onto the Speedboat and they zoomed after the thieves.

"Waitwait, don't we need a plan? We can't just take it from them." PJ asked.

"Got it allllll covered, bro." Bobby took out the can of cheese as their speedboat approached the other boat.

"Heeeey," Bobby waved, getting the thieves' attention. "Sorry, but we can't _stick_ around." He sprayed the can of cheese at the first thiefs' feet to the floor, making it hard for him to move his feet. Then he sprayed the cheese at the driver, his hands getting stuck on the wheel and his feet also getting stuck to the floor.

May jumped off Bobby's boat, landing on the other boat. She strided over to the driver and took back the 3rd piece of the clock from his back pocket.

"You won't get away with this..." The driver sneered.

"Oh..." A smirk slowly appeared on May's face, recognizing that this was the swimmer that punched her. "I already have." She swiftly punched the driver in the face, making him reel his head back and grunt in pain.

May hopped off the boat and landed on Bobby's boat.

"Woo-hoo!" PJ and Bobby howled.

"Nice job, May." Max high-fived May, grinning.

Bobby turned the boat around, heading back for the surface. "Hey, Mr. G was right about one thing."

"What's that?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"We really do need our three squares...I'm starving." Bobby rubbed his stomach.

They bursted into laughter.

* * *

"Tokyo?" Max said, munching on toast & butter.

"That's what the screen says." Bobby replied.

"Oooh, Tokyo!" Goofy looked excited as he's flying the jet. "I bet we'll have lots of fun there!"

May sipped her milk from a glass. "Heh, it's not a vacation, though."

"Still, it'll be fun." He grinned. "Right, Bradley?"

The room became silent.

"Uh, yes, it will be...fun." He spoke aloud, mustering a sincere grin. Max could tell it was fake, but didn't say a word.

"Great!" Goofy exclaimed.

Bradley frowned as soon as Goofy turned away._ Fun is when *I* get away from those freaks. They all think I'm...on their side...ever since I saved their sorry butts..._

It was a long ride to Tokyo, Japan, but they got there, their jet shifting into a regular van. They pulled over to an alley, where the 4th piece of the clock was.

"I think I'll get this one." Bradley volunteered, noticing Max fell asleep.

"You? What a surprise." PJ rolled his eyes.

"I know," He flashed him a smirk before getting out of the van. "It is."

He made his way over to the piece and he picked it up, looking at it. _Looks like I win, Baby Goof._ He snickered to himself, and put it in his pocket. He started to walk back when a very seducing voice stopped him.

"Heey, there."

He turned around to see an attractive woman with blonde curls.

"My, my, aren't you handsome?" The lady approached him.

_Wow._ He thought. "And aren't you the most beautiful woman I ever seen." He adjusted his collar, giving her a smirk.

The lady laughed musically and got closer to him, smoothing out his hair with her hand.

He was so distracted by her beauty he didn't even realize she reached through his pocket and took out the piece. She held the piece in front of his face.

He looked surprised. "What are you-"

"Thanks, sweetheart." Her sweet smile became a sinister grin. She kicked him in the shin and dashed off.

"YEOW!" He screeched in pain, loud enough for PJ, Bobby, Goofy and May to hear this.

"What was THAT?" PJ looked around.

May grabbed Max's skateboard before getting out of the van. "Trouble." She slammed the car door behind her and ran over to Bradley, who was his knees, clutching his shin.

"What happened?!" May stopped beside him.

"That woman tricked me!" He hissed. "She's got the piece!"

May looked ahead to see the woman who was running. She then threw the skateboard to the ground, and started skating after her. Once she catched up to the woman, she tackled her to the ground.

"Gah!" She shrieked, the piece flying from her hand and landing near the sewer. May got off of her and attempted to grab it, when she saw a laser gun pointing at her from the corner of her eye.

"Make one move," She warned, "Or I'll shoot you."

May stayed put, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, smoke bombs were thrown and exploded, covering the whole place with smoke. The woman coughed.

"Ack!" She screeched. "I can't see!"

May grabbed the piece and dashed out of her way. Once she got out of the fumes, she saw Bradley standing in front of her.

"Heh, and that's the second time I saved your life..." He crossed his arms, pleased with himself.

May rolled her eyes and tossed him the piece of the clock. "I can't believe you."

"What?" He catched it, raising an eyebrow.

"How could you let a woman _lower_ your guard?" She scoffed. "What, did her lovely face and her seducing voice made your brain go bonkers?"

"I didn't k-Oh, I see..." He smirked.

"What?" She looked puzzled.

"You...You're jealous."

"Me?! Jealous?!" She glared at him. "I...I'm not jealous!"

"Of course you are. You're just too afraid to admit it." He leaned closer to her.

"Riiiiiiight..." She lightly pushed his face back with her hand before walking off. "Face the music, _Braddy._ I'm not jealous."

"Don't call me that! Or Braaaad...this is getting on my last nerve...it's Bradley. Bradley Uppercrust III." He scowled and went after May, who was giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

While on a flight to the Sahara Desert, Max, PJ and May decided to hang around the pool table, each taking turns to make a shot. May kept missing every shot. She sliently hissed in frustration.

Little did they know that Bradley was watching them.

Max leans forward, holding the stick steadily and his eyes are on the yellow Billiard ball. He makes a shot, sending some of the colorful balls into the holes.

"Nice, Maximilian!" Bobby high-fived him.

"Your turn, Peej." Max chuckled.

PJ takes a shot, sending at least three Billiard balls into hiding.

"Okay, seriously, how do you guys make succcessful shots?" May groaned. "I can't even make one!"

"That's because you're stressing too much." Bradley's voice surprised everyone.

"Wooah...Brad, don't creep us out like-" Bobby was cut off by Max.

"Hey. Want to join us?" Max offered.

Bradley hesitiated before walking over to the pool table. "...Uh...sure, I guess."

Max handed him the stick and stepped back, watching Bradley take a successful shot.

"Great shot." PJ commented.

"Thanks." Bradley grinned, and glanced over at May, who missed another shot. "Need some help?"

May was about to say no when she thinked twice, she sighed. "Yeah."

He showed her how it's done. "Relax and focus...don't let anything distract you. Try again."

She tried again, this time listening to his advice. She literally made a successful shot, sending all the balls into holes.

"You did it!" Bobby howled as she high-fived him, Max, and PJ.

"I did it!" She howled.

"That was excellent, May." Bradley raised a hand for a high-five. But her excitement overtook her, and instead she hugged him, to their surprise.

"Thank you, thank you, thank-..." She quickly let go. "S-sorry, I get kind of jumpy when I'm excited." She ran a hand through her hair nervously. _I can't believe I did that._

_I can't believe she did that!_ Max thought, stunned. He could tell Bobby and PJ were thinking the same thing as him.

"No, no, no. No. It's okay." Bradley smiled. _It's been a while since anyone has ever hugged me...feels...nice._

"Ha, good." She grinned, and turned to the 3 boys. "Shall we keep going?"

"Uh...sure." They chorused.

Suddenly, the room shook violently.

"W-what the heck?!" PJ shrieked.

Max and Bobby got out of the room and dashed over to Goofy, who was flying the jet.

"Dad! What's going on?!" Max asked.

"We've been hit! Prepare for a crash-landing!" Goofy hollered.

The 3 looked through the window and screamed as the jet fell through the sky, and crashed landed on to a desert.

"E-everyone alright?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah...Bobby?" Max looked over at him, who landed on his bottom.

"I'm good, Max..." Bobby got up.

Goofy looked around. "Looks like we better get out of here."

"Agreed. I'll get the others." Max volunteered and dashed back into the room where Bradley, PJ and May were hanging on to each other for dear life.

"What just happened?!" PJ looked terrified.

"We crashed." Max explained. "The good news is we're at the Sahara Desert."

"And the bad news?"

"Isn't that obivous?" Bradley frowned, letting go of PJ. "This jet is completely damaged..."

"Yeah...come on, dad wants us outside." Max motioned them to follow him outside.

They stepped off the jet, walking on complete sand.

"So, how are we gonna get a ride?" PJ asked.

"We'll worry about that later." Max said. "Right now, we better go look for that clock piece before anyone else does." Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah, Brad, our bet..."

"...It's off." Bradley said, taking Max by complete surprise.

"Seriously?" Max's eyes widened.

"Yeah." He nodded. _Consider yourself lucky, Sophomore._

"Oh...well...okay." Max shrugged, and soon, they started searching . The tracking device led them to a pyramid.

"Whew...shore is hot." Goofy wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"No kidding." Bobby looked exhausted, and looked up to see a piece sitting on the top of the pyramid. "Guys, look, it's up there!" He pointed.

"How are we gonna get it?" May asked. "...It's too high."

"Ooh! I know!" Goofy took out the springy shoes and put them on, starting to bounce up and down until he landed on the top of the pyramid. He grabbed the piece. "PJ, catch!" He tossed it down to PJ, who catched it. Goofy then jumped down.

"Okay, now that we have it...shouldn't we be worried about our ride?" Bobby asked.

"Riiiight..." Max sighed. "Who would be around in this isolated desert to help us?"

"Perhaps, I might be." A voice said. They looked up to see a guy leading some camels.

"Sweeeet...camels!" Bobby fist-pumped.

"Indeed they are. I'm Omar." The guy introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Max." Max said, and gestured to his friends. "This is Bobby, PJ, May, and, um, Bradley." He gestured to Goofy. "And this is my dad."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Goofy held out to shake his hand.

Omar shook it. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too. Now, shall we set off? I know a dock where you can rent boats."

"Oh...please...take us there." Bradley wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. "I don't know how long I can stand this heat."

The 6 got on their own camels, and they set off, traveling to the ocean.

* * *

"Bleh...this is taking agggggges..." Bobby groaned, clutching on to the handles of the camel.

"No kidding." PJ sighed.

"We're almost there." Omar said, smiling.

A scene start to replay in May's head.

_"C'mon, Jo, we were suppose to be at the Bean Scene like...10 minutes ago! Max and the guys are waiting for us." The freshmen May nagged her frizzy brunette friend, Joanne, who was with the crowd, watching the College X-Games King do tricks on the zipper pipe with his skateboard._

_"Aww, just a few more minutes, May." Joanne pleaded. "This is getting good!"_

_"Fine." May rolled her eyes, watching with boredom. Soon, the brown-haired guy skidded to a stop, not long before hearing a roar of cheering._

_Joanne clapped. "Isn't he just, amazing?!" She sighed dreamily._

_"Hmph. Child's play." May scoffed. "Anybody can do that."_

_"Anybody?" A suave voice asked. The two girls glanced over at The Gamma Leader, Bradley Uppercrust III._

_"Yes, anybody." May looked unamused._

_"Then why don't you give us a show?" Bradley grabbed a helmet from his right hand man, Tank, and tossed it to May, who catched it._

_"...Oh, well, okay." She shrugged, putting it on and took Bradley's skateboard. Let me show you what I'm all about. She started riding up the zipper pipe, not long before doing tricks, some of them Bradley couldn't do. She gridded to a stop, hearing another roar of appulse and cheering._

_"Wow, impressive. For a girl." Bradley commented, smirking._

_"Thanks." She took off the helmet, and handed it to Bradley._

_"Mind if I get your name?" He asked, taking it from her._

_"Maylin." May grinned. "But you can call me May."_

"We're here!"

May snapped out of her thoughts after hearing Bobby's shout and noticed an ocean, filled with boats on the dock.

"Thanks for the ride, Omar!" Goofy hopped off the camel, along with the boys.

"You're welcome." Omar smiled, waving to them as May got off. "Have a safe trip!"

"We will!" Max waved, before following his Dad and PJ to rent a boat.

"Hey, May, check this out!" Bobby balanced the can of Cheddar Whiz on his nose.

May giggled. "Nice."

* * *

The 6 were on a speedboat, zooming their way through the ocean.

"So, where are we going?" PJ asked Bobby.

"Paris, France. Also known as..." Bobby cleared his throat and tried making a french accent. "The city of love."

"Interesting..." May grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, what do you guys think I should get for Roxanne?" Max asked.

"Well, you could get her some chooocolate." Bobby licked his lips. "Or cheesecake!"

"Or some roses, I guess." PJ shrugged.

_Roses._ A memory played on Bradley's head.

_He woke up on a hospital bed, after being launched into a blimp by Tank. The bandages were wrapped around his forehead, and a cast on his foot. He reached to touch his black eye and winced in pain, putting it down. He sat up, noticing a bouquet of roses sitting on his lap, and a note beside it. He opened it, which read:_

**Hope you learnt a valuable lesson. Selfishness can lead you into trouble. Anyway, here's a bouquet of roses. Hope you feel better. :)**

-**The Anonymous Girl**

_He picked up the bouquet and sniffed the roses, smiling a bit. Whoever gave this to him, she sure has good taste._

"Those are good suggestions." Max nodded, as Goofy started whistling while driving the boat. "Thanks."

"No problem...speaking of cheese..." Bobby took out another can of Cheddar Whiz from his pocket. "Good thing I brought in an extra, edible can of...Chedddaaaar Whizzy!" He sprayed the can of cheese into his mouth and swallowed it. "Mmmmmmmm...delectable."


	5. Chapter 5

"A-hyuck! Land, ho!" Goofy exclaimed, stopping the boat on the dock. It was pretty dark outside, but there were city lights that helped them see.

"Nice!" Bobby stepped out of the boat, followed by Goofy, PJ, Max, May, and Bradley.

Max yawned. "Guys...let's find a hotel and call it a night..."

"Ditto that." PJ agreed.

"Right!" Goofy looked around and spotted a boy, who was around Max's age. "Why don't we ask that guy?" He pointed over to him. He had jet black hair and hazel eyes. He wore a orange-stripped collared shirt, cargo pants and black sneakers, swinging his brown book bag over his shoulder. He was walking out of a pet store and locking the door.

"Good idea." Max started to walk over to him, when Bobby stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, hold on, what if he doesn't speak English?" Bobby grinned. "Time to put my French skills to the test." He walked over to the guy. "Excusez moi!"

The boy stopped and looked over at Bobby. "Uh, oui?" _Hey...is that Bobby from Team 99?!_

Bobby cleared his throat. "Mes amis et moi sont à la recherche d'un hôtel pour dormir pour la...la..." He paused, and turned around to the group. "Hey, what's night in French?" He asked.

"It's nuit." The boy raised a eyebrow.

"Oh, so you speak English? Sweet!" Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah, actually, I'm visiting my Aunt here for the summer. I'm from America." The boy smiled, and held out a hand. "My name is Daniel."

Bobby shaked Daniel's hand. "Dude, I'm Bobby." He introduced himself, and then his friends.

Daniel's eyes widened at Max. "Hey, you're the new College X-Games King! Oh, wow! This is so cool!" He held out a hand for a high-five.

May could tell Bradley was having some raging thoughts, from the ticked-off look on his face.

Max high-fived him, grinning. "Yeah. Honestly, I couldn't have won this without my teammates...and my dad." He gestured to his teammates, Bobby, PJ, and their new member, May, then his father. They grinned back at him.

Daniel stared at May and started to go into a trance.

"Um, Dan, you alright?" Max snapped his fingers in his face.

"W-wha? Oh!" Daniel shook his head, faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "Sorry, zoned out...anyway, n-nice to meet you all."

"And it shore is nice to meet you too, Daniel!" Goofy firmly shook Daniel's hand.

"Woah!" Daniel chuckled, moving his bangs out of his eyes. "Come on, let me show you to the hotel I live. My aunt will probably let you guys stay with us for a while." With that, he started to walk off, and they followed.

"So, what brings you guys here to Paris?" He asked Goofy. "Are you guys visiting here too?"

"Actually, We're doing a mis-" Goofy was cut off when Bradley nudged him hardly. "I mean...we _are_ visiting...for a while."

"That's good." Daniel smiled.

They reached to hotel, titled "Hôtel Everest Vert" in bright green lights. They entered, heading to the elevator. Daniel pressed the button that had the number "8", and the elevator closed, going up. Soon, they got to 8th floor and stepped out. They followed Daniel to suite 815 and unlocked the door with his keys. "Stay here." He told them, and went inside.

Max did his best to keep his eyes open, he was tired as ever.

"Tired,_ Maxie?_" Bradley snickered.

"N-not...t-tired..." Max shot a glare at Bradley, and then yawned.

"Sure looks like it."

Daniel poked his head out from the door. "Hey, guys, my aunt said you guys can stay with us...come on in." He opened the door widely.

They entered, noticing pieces of colorful fabrics were on the furniture and on the floor, so they did their best not to step on it.

"Your aunt's pretty messy," PJ paused and added, "No offense."

"None taken. Sorry, she's just stressed because she has to come up with a clothing design by next week." Daniel explained.

"So, she's like, a fashion designer or somethin'?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." He grinned at him.

"That's so rad!" May exclaimed.

"Really? Wow, thanks..." Daniel gave May a shy smile, and she smiled back.

Bradley glanced at May, and then glowered at Daniel. _He better not try anything._

Just then, they became startled after hearing shouting and the sound of paper ripping apart coming from another room. "NON, NON, ZHIS IS NOT GOOD!"

"Who...?" Goofy raised an eyebrow.

"My aunt." Daniel flashed them a nervous grin before going into the room. "Uh, Auntie?"

A woman, who was in her 30's, relaxed after going through a hissy fit. "Daniel!" She had a thick French accent. She gave him a sweet smile, and adjusted her pink cat-eye glasses and smoothed out her black-and-white dress when she noticed the group. "These are your friends?"

"Yep." Daniel nodded.

Goofy introduced himself, then Bobby, PJ, May, Bradley and when he gestured to his son, he wasn't there.

"Huh? Where's Maxie?" Goofy asked. Everyone shrugged. "I'll look for him." He quickly volunteered, and left the room.

"Well, very nice to meet you." Daniel's aunt moved the strands of her platinum blonde hair out of her face before striking a fabulous pose. "I am ze magnificent Chantal!"

Daniel looked embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you too." PJ smiled.

"Daniel, can you show them ze guest rooms?" Chantal asked him. "I am...busy...right now."

"Sure." Daniel nodded, and motioned them to leave the room. He showed them the 5 bedrooms. "Sorry, one of you has to share-"

The 4 teenagers zoomed into their own rooms and slammed the door shut in front of him.

"...Well then. G'night, I guess." Daniel chuckled, and turned around to see Goofy carrying the sleeping Max bridal style. "Oh, hey, the 4 bedrooms are taken, so you guys have to share a room-luckily, there are two beds."

"Alrighty!" Goofy said, before going into the room. "Thanks a lot! And goodnight!"

"No problem...goodnight." Daniel said, heading over to his own room, whistling.

Goofy laid Max down on a bed and tucked him in, smiling. He kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Maxie." He whispered.

* * *

Chantal woke up to see she had slept on her cluttered desk in the morning. She sniffed the air. _Pancakes?_

She stood up, and started to walk out of the room, only to trip over a red scarf. She muttered a curse in french and tiredly got up, stumbling out, and going into the kitchen. She noticed Goofy was preparing breakfast.

"Mornin' Chantal!" Goofy grinned, tossing a pancake from a pan.

"You...you are making breakfast...?" Chantal rubbed her eyes.

"Yep! I hope you don't mind..." Goofy asked, looking worried.

"Non, non! I do not mind at all. You are very helpful...thank you." Chantal smiled.

"No problem! A-hyuck!" Goofy handed her a plate of three pancakes, and she took it, sitting on a table and poured the syrup on it.

"I never...had ze luxury of time to sit and eat breakfast." She sighed. "I am always busy."

"Huh? But ya need yer 3 squares a day." Goofy frowned slightly.

"I know..." She took a bite of the pancake, and her eyes twinkled. "Incroyable! Zhis is ze best pancakes I have ever tasted!"

"Really?!" Goofy grinned, watching her quickly devour the whole thing.

Chantal gulped down her milk and leaned back on her chair. She burped. "Oh!" She covered her mouth, looking embarrassed. "Excusez moi."

"It's fine." Goofy nodded, setting a plate of more pancakes on the table. "I'm gonna wake up the kids!" He went down the hallway.

She smiled. _He is such a wonderful parent...I will never be as good as him._

"Rise n' shine!" Chantal flinched when she heard Goofy's hollering, along with doors being bursted open, and a lot of groaning, assuming it came from the teenagers.

May yawned, walking out of the guest room, her long black-ish blue hair looking like she'd been through a tornado.

"HA!" Max laughed. "Nice hair, May."

"Yeah? Well, same to you!" She laughed, pointing at his hair, which looked like he was shocked by lightning.

"You both look ridiculous." Bradley rolled his eyes, running his hand through his neatly combed hair.

"Not as ridiculous as you...I mean, come on, it's better when your hair's like..." Max ruffled Bradley's hair, messing it up. "This."

"HEY!" He snarled, fixing it back to normal.

"Ta-da!" Max did a lame bow and ran off to the table, May following and bursting into giggles.

Bobby, PJ and Daniel were at the table, chowing down their pancakes. Bradley sat on an empty chair, slowly eating his breakfast.

Chantal looked at the time from her watch. "Well, I must be off now." She got up, grabbed her purse, walked over to Daniel, kissing his cheek before leaving. "Au revoir, Danny, and everyone!"

"Later!" Daniel waved, and turned to Bobby, PJ, May and Max. "You guys want a tour around Paris?"

PJ was about to say yes, when Bradley cutted in. "Sorry, but we're a bit_ busy_. There's something we have to do." He said sourly, sipping his milk.

"Really? Like what?" He asked, curious.

"That's none of your concern." Bradley's tone sounded rude.

May noticed the hurtful look on Daniel's face, so she shot a glare at Bradley, making him mutter an apology afterwards.

"Aw, come on, Brad, it can wait. We need a break..." Max stretched.

Bradley hissed quietly to Max, "You need a break? We're basically the saviors, the world is in jeopardy, and you _need _to take a _break_?"

"All I heard was saviors, world, and jeopardy. W-what are you guys talking about?" Daniel looked puzzled.

"Nothing." Bradley and Max said aloud at the same time.

"Alright, then..." Daniel looked unsure. _Are they hiding something?_

* * *

_Oh, just a little reminder: Chantal and Goofy are just friends. They're not crushing on each other or anything._

_Also, May joins Team 99 at the end of their freshmen year in college._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! Firstly, I would like to thank you for the kind reviews, and secondly, please check out the fanfics **"An EPIC Goofy Movie" by Lovelyfairy18,** "**A Purrrr-Culiar Goofy Movie" by XxSparklePopsxX, and "****Seven Strikes and You're Dead" by HardRockPrincess. **They're seriously good!  
_

* * *

Daniel gave the group a tour around Paris, showing them cool places. They were amazed when they got to the Eiffel Tower (except Bradley who had this scowl on his face).

"Awe-some!" Bobby grinned. "Eiffel Tower, baby!"

"Should have brought a camera..." PJ sighed.

"No worries, PJ." Goofy grinned, taking out a camera and gave it to him.

"Wow, gee, thanks!" PJ's face brightened, starting to take pictures.

_I don't see what's so interesting about this..._ Bradley thought annoyingly, crossing his arms.

May noticed the scowl on his face. She smirked. "What's the matter, Brad? Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up." He muttered.

She frowned. "Sheesh, enlighten up."

"How can I enlighten up when we've wasted about..." Bradley paused, looked up at a clock nearby a store, and continued, "4 hours when we could have been looking for the piece?"

"Um-" She started, but Bradley kept on going with his rant.

"Heck, we could have found it by now and sail back to agency...but noooooooooo...we're stuck in this stupid tour led by a-" Suddenly, he felt a hard poke on his nose and he covered it. "YEOW!"

"You done?" May snickered.

"What was that for?!" He snapped.

"Oh, I dunno, guess I needed you to _shut up._" She grinned.

"You think you're so clever..." He hissed, poking her in the side of her waist, noticing that made her jump a bit and clutch her side. He smirked.

She then poked his cheek. "Ha!"

"Oh yeah?" He also poked her cheek. Then they started to have a poke war, soon coming to a halt when they got stares from the group.

"Erm..." Bradley and May both straightened up, clearing their throats. "You all saw nothing." The two chorused.

"Um...okay...? Anywho..." Daniel turned back and kept on walking, and they followed him.

The two relaxed, giving each other a smile before going after them.

"Mmm...what's that smell?" Bobby sniffed the air and stared through a window of a store. "Guys, check it ouuuuuuuuuuutt! Cheeeeeeesecake!"

Max chuckled. "Say, why don't we eat there?"

"Great idea, Maxie! I'm gettin' pretty hungry too..." Goofy grinned, and the group went inside the dessert shop and each ordered what they wanted, and Goofy insisted that he'd pay for it.

Then Goofy, May, Bobby, and PJ took a seat at a table and started eating while Max was still waiting for his order on the counter.

Of course, Bradley distanced himself from the others and took a seat at another table.

"Deliciousssss..." Bobby stuffed the slice of the cheesecake into his mouth, icing smeared all over the corners of his mouth.

Bradley looked at him in disgust. _Ugh, I think I lost my appetite. _He then noticed Max approaching a seat that was behind him, next to PJ. Bradley then had an idea. When he saw that no one was watching him, he slipped his quarter-piece of his chocolate cake on to Max's seat just before he sat on it, and quickly turned away.

Max sat on it, not exactly aware of it...yet.

Bradley stifled a snicker. _I'd better leave before he realizes._ He got up, starting to make way for the door.

"Bradley! Where ya going, son?" Goofy asked.

"Uh, for a walk..." Bradley hesitated. _"Son"...SON?!_

"But what if ya get lost? At least take Daniel with you." Goofy said.

"No, it's fine, I've been here...a bunch of times." Bradley pushed the door open and left before Goofy can say anything else.

"Ah, just leave him be, dad." Max said.

"Fine...but I'm sendin' May to go look for him if he doesn't come back." Goofy declared before heading off to use the bathroom.

May didn't exactly hear what he said, since she was wearing headphones and listening to her music loudly while enjoying her medium-sized strawberry cupcake.

Daniel waited until Bradley was out of their sight, and he sighed, leaning back against the chair, looking relieved.

"Uh, what's up, Dan?" Max asked while eating his slice of butterscotch cake.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Daniel sat up straight. Max can obviously tell he was lying.

"No...it's something else. Tell me." Max looked concerned.

"W-well..." Daniel started, lowering his voice, "...I think your friend hates me."

"Friend?" He looked confused, and then seconds later he got the idea. "Oh! You mean Brad?"

PJ was slurping his vanilla milkshake until his eyes widened and did a spit take. "_Friend?! _He is not our-"

"Oh, Peej, gross!" May groaned, noticing that her yellow tank top had a milkshake stain on it. She removed her headphones and gave him a glare.

"Omigosh, so sorry, May!" PJ looked at her with dismay.

She sighed and grabbed some napkins. "It's...fine."

Daniel took off his collared orange-stripped sweater and handed it to her. "Here. Change into this."

"No, you really don't have to-" May started, but he cut her off.

"But I insist. Besides, I'm wearing a t-shirt. It's all good." He replied, pointing to his pale blue shirt.

"Really...?" May took the sweater. "Thanks, Daniel." She smiled at him before getting up from her seat and heading to the bathroom to change into it.

Bobby put an arm around Daniel. "Dude, is it me or do you have a crush on Maaaylin?" He teased.

"W-what?" Daniel blushed.

"You know, you guys would make a great couple." Max nodded.

"W-well...I actually kind of think that myself..." He smiled slightly, but frowned. "But..."

"But what?" PJ asked.

"It's...Bradley." Daniel shook his head.

"Hey, listen, don't worry about him. She doesn't even like him."Max said. _Although, she DID hug him...that doesn't mean anything...right...?_

"But...they seem to be getting close..."

"You may think that, but what if it's not that? Maybe she's just trying to change him into a better guy." Max said, his voice a little uneasy.

Daniel was about to say something when May came back, wearing his sweater, and holding her tank top on one hand. The sweater looked a little big on her.

"How do I look?" May giggled, striking a pose.

"Great." Daniel chuckled.

"Fabulous!" Bobby laughed.

Daniel looked at his watch. "Oh...gotta go, I work at a pet store. It's my shift now." He grabbed his bag. "You guys sure you can get around on your own?"

"Yep." They chorused.

"Cool. See ya later!" Daniel left the store, not long before Goofy came back.

"Okay, guys, let's look for the piece." Max decided, and as if on cue, Bobby took out the tracking device.

"Awwwright, Maximilian." Bobby agreed.

They got up, and they started to exit the place, hearing gasps and a lot of laughter.

"What's with everyone staring at us?" Max looked puzzled as they passed by the citizens of Paris.

"Actually...it's not us..." PJ's face paled. "It's...you."

"What?" Max said, getting the same panicked glances from Goofy, May, and Bobby.

"Y-y-y-you...might wanna look at your behind, son." Goofy's voice was shaking.

Max didn't see what the problem was, until he looked at his behind, chocolate smeared on it as if he pooped in his pants. His face flushed with embarrassment, and he screamed. He noticed a tablecloth on the table and quickly grabbed it, using it to wrap it around his waist.

"L-let's take you back. I'm shore Chantal will make you some new jeans..." Goofy said.

"H-how..." He shouted, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

* * *

Bradley felt awkward as he strolled past a lot of couples, holding hands. He also witnessed a guy proposing to a girl, who exclaimed "Yes!" and hugged him, sobbing with joy.

_Of all places..._ Bradley thought, _We had to come here?_

He stopped by a florist cart, and stopped to sniff the flowers. He glanced at a basket of roses and picked up one, sniffing it. A small smile growing on his face.

"Roses are lovely, hm?"

The voice caught him by surprise. He quickly glanced up at an elderly woman with gray hair tied into a bun and wearing a sun hat.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He replied.

She smiled at him. "Are you going to get that for a special girl?"

"Um, actually, I'm not buying anything. Besides, I'm not exactly interested with any girl right now." He shrugged.

She pointed a shaking finger at him. "Wrong. I see it in your eyes."

"Well, your eyes must have deceived you." He said, twirling the rose with his fingertips. "I'm not in love with anyone."

The lady wrinkled her nose. "You say that, but you really are."

"I am not!" He retorted.

"You are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"How long are you going to hide the truth?" She asked.

Bradley was so irritated he let the words slip from his mouth, "For the _rest_ of my lif-" He stopped and noticed the lady smirking. _Shoot._

"_Gotcha._" She winked.

He sighed in defeat."That was...a cunning move, for an old lady." He narrowed his eyes.

"I may be old, but at least I don't get angry easily. Tehe!" She giggled.

"I'm not angry...just...slightly irritated." He sighed. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, but I really gotta go." He put the rose back, waved and started to walk off. "Au revoir!"

"Wait!"

He halted and turned around. The woman walked over to him, holding a rose.

Bradley frowned. "I told you, I don't have money...nor I'm interested in having it."

"Silly boy!" She cooed, squeezing his cheek.

"OWOWOW!"

"It's for free!" She said.

He rubbed his cheek. "F-free?"

"Of course! Why would I force anyone to pay for the symbol of love?" She rolled her eyes before putting it on his hand. "You may not be...'interested' in having it, but your loved one would be."

He held it and stared at it for a moment. "But what if-"

"Don't worry about anything! Take a leap of faith! And go get her!" She shoved him and he stumbled forward. He regained his balance and looked back again, but the cart and the woman were gone...as if they disappeared in thin air.

His eyes widened._ What...AND HOW..._ He shook his head before starting to walk off. _My summer is getting crazier and crazier each minute. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Oooh...dear..." Chantal winced when Goofy told her what had happened with Max. Minutes ago, the group went to the pet store where Daniel had worked and told him the situation. He took them to the place where Chantal had worked.

"So, do ya think you can help him?" Goofy asked.

"Oui, oui!" In a blink of an eye, she took out a measuring tape from her pocket and checked Max's waist size.

"Um..." Max looked a bit uncomfortable.

"What a coincidence! You almost have ze same size as Daniel." She smiled as she looked through a set of men's jeans.

"Oh...cool. I guess." He said awkwardly.

"Hey, nice dress!" Goofy pointed to a manikin wearing a long gold beading mermaid floor-length prom dress.

"Oh, why, thank you...I made it. I am wearing it to a formal dinner party the day after tomorrow." She took out a pair of jeans and handed them to Max.

"Ooh! Shore sounds fun. Wish I could go to one of those..." Goofy smiled.

"Of course you can come. Ze host said I could bring in a few friends...oh, ze change room is right down that hallway to your right." She told Max, and he literally rushed off.

"Yipee!" Goofy fist-pumped the air.

Chantal smiled and eyed the group, noticing someone was missing. "Where's...ze teenager in that purple sweater? Ah, what was his name...Brentley?"

PJ stifled a chuckle. "It's Bradley." Bobby corrected. "And he went for a walk...hm..." He suddenly rubbed his chin.

"Ya mind looking for him, May?" Goofy asked.

"I don't mind. But I'm gonna need to borrow Daniel." May said, giggling a bit. "I may still not know my way."

Bobby gave May a goofy grin. "Was that a pun?"

"No pun intended..." May laughed. "Anyway, yeah, I'll probably get lost. So, wanna come along with me, Dan?"

Daniel replied with a "sure," and the two left.

"Speaking of Brad, isn't it suspicious that he left before this happened?" Bobby asked.

"Now that you mention it, Bob, it IS pretty suspicious..." PJ also rubbed his chin.

"C'mon, now, you don't think Bradley would do such a thing..." Goofy shook his head.

"Well, since he blasted PJ to the middle of nowhere-" Bobby said.

"-A tent. He blasted me to those hospital tents." PJ corrected.

"Right. Also, he got one of his Gamma Geeks to unscrew the bolts of my bike, blasted Max and Tank to a blimp, and decided to, oh I don't know, win the race for himself? Then yes, he would do such a thing."

"But he saved our lives back in Antarctica." Goofy said.

"Yeah, but...but..." Bobby was unsure of what to say next.

"Mr. G, Brad may be 'the savior' but that little title won't change him." PJ said. "He'll always be that rude, selfish, arrogant guy."

"Can we please not talk about Bradley for once?" Max groaned and came out, wearing his new jeans. "I'd rather concentrate on this mission."

"Woah, did you hear everything?" Bobby asked.

"No, just what Peej said." Max answered. "So let's just drop that subject and move on, alright?"

"Ditto." PJ agreed.

"But Max, we think that Bra-" Bobby tried to tell him.

"You four must go, my boss won't be happy to see me socializing..." Chantal chewed on her nails nervously.

Max nodded. "Right. Sorry. Thanks for the new pair of jeans."

"See ya, Chantal!" Goofy waved goodbye along with Max, Bobby, and PJ.

"Au revoir!" Chantal waved. "And you're welcome, Max!"


	8. Chapter 8

_-Meanwhile-_

"See him?" May asked Daniel while looking around.

"Nope." Daniel shook his head, "It's pretty crowded."

"No kidding." She sighed.

Daniel noticed until he saw a blur of purple from the corner of his eye. "Hey! I think I see him!"

"Really?! Where?!" May swiveled.

"Over there!" He dashed over to a figure wearing a similar purple sweater. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "There you are, we've been looking all over for-"

The figure turned around. It wasn't Bradley. Instead it was a man with a mustache, who looked a bit startled.

"Uh, sorry...heheh...we thought you were-" Daniel was cut off by the french insults thrown at him from the man.

"Ah...let's go..." May pulled Daniel away from him, who muttered an apology in french.

"Sheesh, that was harsh..." Daniel rolled his eyes as they set off.

"Yeah, but it's best not to get into a fight with him. It would be a waste of time." May said.

"Right." He clicked his tongue.

After an hour of searching, they sat on a bench.

"This is hopeless...where could he be?" May groaned.

"Maybe...abducted by aliens?" Daniel joked.

"Seriously?" She gave him an unamused look.

"Then the aliens take him to their home, planet mars, and turn him into their leader." He grinned.

"Puh-lease, he was the leader of the Gammas, I can't imagine him becoming a ruler of aliens." She snorted.

"You never know." He said. "Then he attempts to destroy Earth..."

"And then what? Super Daniel saves the day?" She giggled.

"Along with his trusty sidekick, Super Maylin." Daniel said. "Ooh, this should so be a graphic novel..."

"Yeah..." A strong breeze made May's summer hat blew off from her head. Her grey eyes widened as it flew in the air. "Ack! My hat!"

She stood up and went after it.

"Hey, wait!" Daniel followed her.

After so many tries of catching it, she finally caught it, though she bumped into someone.

"Ow! Hey, watch where your going-May?" A voice said.

May looked up to see Bradley. "Bradley..." Her relieved expression became irritated. "Where the HECK were you?!"

"Places." He said, a smirk appearing on his face. "What, did you miss me?"

"I did not!" May exclaimed, then muttered, "A little."

"What?" He grinned.

"Nothing." She narrowed her eyes, and noticed Bradley was twirling something behind his back. "Um, what's that behind you?"

"Huh? Um, nothing out of the ordinary." He simply said.

"Nothing, huh?" May smirked and lunged at him for it, pinning Bradley to the ground.

"HEY!" He hollered, and she yanked it out from his grasp.

"A rose?" She stared at the red rose.

"Congratulations, Sherlock...now get off!" He groaned, and she did so.

"So...who's the lucky girl?" She asked, standing up.

"...You." He stood up, brushing the grass off of his clothes.

"Really?" She looked surprised. "Is this payback for those roses I gave you?"

"What? That was YOU?" He spluttered.

"Eeyup." She smiled, and for the first time, she saw the guilt in his eyes.

"And all this time...I was treating you like-"

She cut him off. "I'll forgive you for all the things you've done in the past, but one condition."

"What's that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Treat my friends with respect. And don't worry, I'll tell them to do the same for you." She declared.

Bradley was about to protest, but then sighed. "Fine."

"Good." She grinned, slipping the rose through her hair. "Now...give me a nice smile."

His eyes narrowed at her face. _You're kidding, right?_

"Come on, I've seen you do it before. Please?" She giggled.

He sighed again, and gave her a half smile. "Satisfied yet?"

"Eh, sort of." She shrugged, grinning.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said.

Daniel caught up to them, panting. "There you are!"

_She took him with her?! I should have known._ Bradley thought, annoyed.

"Yeah." May smiled, starting to walk off. "Now let's head back, shall we?"

"Right." Daniel followed, slipping an arm around May's shoulder, enough to make Bradley glare with rage and envy.

_This guy has gone too far._


	9. Hiatus

**I greatly apologize for this, but I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while.**  
**School has started, which means it's back to work and studying... *frown***  
**But I promise, when I have the time, I will continue. **  
**Farewell for now! *Wave***


End file.
